


The Lost One

by Philanecron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aether, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abandonment, Cruel and unusual punishment, Dark Elves, Dark Magic, Fluff and blood, Gen, Good Loki, Greek Mythos, Infinity Stones, Kind Loki (Sometimes), LATER, No not in that way you pervs, Past Child Abuse, Tesseract, Thanos and the Other, Violence, Wounds, cursing, norse myth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philanecron/pseuds/Philanecron
Summary: Odin and Frigga were so happy when they had Thor, they wanted another boy. When Frigga fell pregnant they were overjoyed until she gave birth to a little girl. She was cast aside as Asgard went to war with the Frost Giants. When Odin returned with Loki the poor girl was forgotten. This is the story of Aeris Odinsdottir. The goddess of Chaos and Dischord





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit yes I am a mythology fiend. And yes I am writing off a Greek Goddess into Norse but I think that this should make for a good story.

Forgotten. That's all she was, forgotten. She was pushed aside at birth it seemed. Servants cared for her. After father came back from the war with the Frost Giants, he brought a baby, a boy. And from then on she knew she was unwanted. So she absconded. Now she was a young woman and no one in the Golden City or all Asgard knew who she was. Now she was here in her room in the darkness, the place she was safe from those who are evil in the light.

A Midgardian book was in her hands as she reclined on black silk sheets. This Romeo is an imbecile. Sure the Capulets might have attempted to kill him or exiled their daughter but in exile they could have been together. Mortals are so stupid when they are in love. She reads on. Tybalt she can understand. Tybalt has a temper problem, she is also guilty of having anger issues. Tybalt gets straight to the point and is very cut and dry. He makes sense. She tucks an ebony strand behind her ear. Her hair is unusually long, then again it had never been cut. Her pale, thin hands smoothed the pages of the book as she began to finish the play. She wanted to know how it would end. Sapphire eyes began to race across the pages. When she graced the last lines, she closed the book quietly. Stepping on to thin legs and walking gracefully to the book shelf closest to her, the black skirts of her nightgown flowing in the night breeze from her open window. 

This was her only active time. Daylight hurts her skin now. Dark magic makes it impossible for her to dwell in the light. Walking back to the bed with a worn leather bound book she eases back to her spot. Opening the volume of short stories she looses herself in another Midgardian book, A complete works of Edgar Allan Poe. 

Too soon daylight comes around and she ceases reading only to shut her window and draw the curtain. Her room was hidden. No one would disturb her slumber. They knew not of where she was or that she even existed. However she didn't know that those who possesses magic were exempt from that spell she cast. 

Frigga woke before her Lord. Her thoughts on the black door down the hall. A coldness eminated from it like nothing she had ever felt. She knew who resides in that room and she also knew that her daughter never came out in the day, and that other than her, no one rembered her. She felt horrible for what had happened over one thousand years before. But there was nothing she could do now. She got up and had a servant draw her a bath. 

At breakfast the two princes would eat, however the younger would tell the older to observe table manners . The older would speak loudly with the Allfather and the younger would share clever remarks with their mother. And all was normal and well. The princess would never fit in. She was shy and could not speak. She never ate much of anything. And she had to go to painstaking measures to both be quiet and make things small enough to fit in the gaps of her stitches. 

Her mouth had been stitched since she was very young. She bumped into one of her father's advisors who mistook her as a servant. She gave lip and was punished by having her lips sewn shut. After she had done the spell to make all Asgard forget her, she found she gained most her her energy through sleep anyway. So she would sleep the hours of the harmful sun away and explore the night that had become her domain. 

After breakfast, the younger prince would walk the halls. A way to get away from his brother and clear his head. As he walked the familiar hall to his family's bedrooms he saw something strange. 

"Here, the wall seems to shimmer..." He mumbled to himself. Being the god of Mischief and Lies proved to serve him well here as he was about to discover one of his family's best kept secrets. He knew illusionary magic when he saw it and began to feel around the wall. One he touched a knob the illusion fell away. A black door decorated in golden trimming was revealed. He twisted the knob without making a sound. 

He had always been curious ever since he was a child and nothing had changed. So when he opened the door he was surprised to see a bedroom. Green eyes scanned the place for a disturbance as well as to see what was in here. He moved silently over the marble floors with the grace of a feline. 

Bookshelves as far as the eye could see on every wall. All black, with mainly black leather bound books on them. The walls of the room were dark grey with minimal decoration. A vanity was set up with a golden mirror and a black sink top. On it was a black and gold guilded hairbrush. On the back wall in between two black nightstands was a bed decorated in black sheets. In it was a girl. 

The girl had long black hair like him. With high cheekbones and a demure nose, she was certainly beautiful. Her skin was pale porcelain. So pale, in fact her veins could be seen in the low light. Her small hands clutched a book. She was a skinny thing and her blood red lips were open just a fraction, giving breadth to shallow breathing. She was asleep. Rightly so, as dark circles seemed to rest upon her closed eyes. Thick dark lashes lay closed over her eyes. 

Loki watched as the girl tosses and turned in her bed, seemingly having a nightmare. He was reaching out to comfort her when he found his mother staring at him through the doorway shaking her head. Backing away they left the room.

When the two of them had gone safely into the master bedroom Frigga interrogated her younger son. 

"Loki, how did you find her?"

"Who is she, mother? I was walking the halls as I always do after breakfast and I found that door. "

"She is...Your sister."

"What?"

"She is your elder sister. She was born before your father left for war against the Jötuns."

"Why have I nor Thor ever seen her before?"

"Thor had been born and so your father and I decided to try for another boy, she was born, and your father and I cast her aside. Then we had you." 

"W-why? She is your child. Why would you abandon her like that? Is she not deserving of your love?"

"Things were different then. But she saw you in my arms after your father had returned and assumed herself unwanted. She studied magic and when she grew old enough she cast a spell to make all Asgard forget her. Only magic wielding individuals remembered." 

"I never knew her so I didn't know. Thor would have forgotten, and so would...Odin. Father forgot so you never brought it up." 

"Yes."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Keep quiet."

"No. She is a princess she deserves to know what her family is like before she decides to break away. She was hurt. Misguided. She deserves a family."

"Loki. I knew you were smart, and compassionate. You would make a wonderful king someday."

"Mother! Focus! I would like to talk to her."

"She uses dark magic. She can no longer be awake in the daylight. She wakes after sundown."

"Then I shall speak with her then."

After their exchange Loki went back into her room to wait. No one would notice he had gone. Thor always got all the attention anyway. He picked one of her books off the shelf and began to read. When day had almost ended, he went to the kitchens, requested twice as much food as usual and retuned to her room. When the sky had turned cobalt to navy, she rose up. 

She stretched her back and then went to go undo the curtains when she saw a silhouette sitting on her chaise. Automatically she backed away and blasted at them with magic, which Loki immediately defended himself with. She frowned. Who was he?

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you." A silver tongue soothed. She backed away even more and reached for her dagger. 

"It's all right. I won't hurt you. I just wish to speak with you." The voice again. Was she going insane? Or had someone found her at last? 

She made a whimpering sound and motioned to her sealed lips. The figure moved out of the shadows and into the open, a man who looked somewhat like her walked forward. She looked up at him with a fire in her eyes. Her loveless, emotionless eyes lit up for the first time in over one thousand years. 

Loki moved a cold hand and touched her face. A single tear washed down her cheek. He withdrew knowing she must be terrified. 

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I am your brother."

That did nothing to calm her. Her fingers absently made their way to her lips and traced the thread there. He looked at that and his eyes widened. 

"What happened? Who did this?" He whispered. He took out one of his smaller stiletto knives and cut each thread carefully and drew it out of her lips. A single drop of blood dropped down her chin and onto the floor. 

"W-w-what d-do you w-want from me?" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy from unuse. 

"I just want to talk." Loki said honestly. 

"W-what a-about?"

"You. Your name, age, likes, dislikes, everything"

"W-what do y-you c-care?"

"What I said was not a lie. I am your brother. And I would like to know my sister whom I have just discovered today."

"M-my n-name is Aeris Odinsdottir. I'm 1059 years old. I like to read, and I hate people." 

Loki laughed at that. She was like him in many ways. Today he may have just discovered a friend. 

"My name is Loki Odinson, I am 1057 years old. I like to read and I also hate people." 

She laughed shakily but it still pealed like a chrystal bell.


	2. Meeting the Allfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris meets her father after never knowing him. She also finds out that she seems to hate them all. Thor and Odin wonder why after she returns their memory. Apparently, they think that being in this family is all fun and games. How wrong they are when she is debuted to the court and the whole kingdom sees her using forbidden magic to protect her family.

"You need to eat something, look at you! You're wasting away." Loki chides after seeing his sister's back. He could virtually count her vertebrae as well as have a clear outline of her shoulder blades. 

"I never eat. I haven't any need to. I seem to be able to get most of my energy through sleeping. That's one of the reasons I sleep all day." She grumbled from her place laying beside her brother. 

"That isn't healthy. You need to eat in order to get your strength up. Besides, I can see your bones through your skin!" 

"Well, eating is difficult when your mouth is sewn shut." 

"Good thing I took care of that," Loki said reaching for his dinner plate which is being kept hot by a spell he placed on it earlier, there was another portion of food still on it, "Now come on, eat."

"No. I am not hungry." 

"Stop being so stubborn! You need food now eat or I will take it upon myself to feed you. "

Aeris snatched the plate from him and cut up the roast on his plate and stabbed it viciously with a fork. She lifted it to her lips which she had opened a fractional amount. She places the piece of meat in her mouth with a raised eyebrow until the meat touched her tongue. Her expression fell and she began to wolf down the food like she had never eaten before. Meanwhile, Loki was almost guffawing at his sister. She was eating like his pet, Fenrir. When she had all but licked the plate clean she looked at Loki with shimmering sapphire eyes beneath ebony lashes. He then looked at her with a decidedly wide smirk and a single raised eyebrow.

"Can I have some more?" she broke the silence, startling herself. She has never asked anything of anyone and she hoped that she wasn't being rude, forgetting that she was of royal blood as well. 

"Of course you can, but that involves going into the kitchens. They should still be eating dinner in the dining room, so we have to be careful." Loki said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Uh, that could be a problem."

"Why is that a problem?"

"I have never been outside of this room in over five hundred years. I cast a spell so that no one would know that I exist. But it has a catch. As soon as they see my face they will remember if they knew me before I cast the spell. Even worse, after I got involved with dark magic, my hair turned black. I used to have blonde hair. Even if they remember me will they think I am an imposter?" she chattered worriedly.

"They won't hurt you, I won't allow it. I have black hair too so I think that they will recognize you. And I will be there the whole time. There is a feast in supposedly my honor tonight but knowing them they will be clamoring over Thor as usual. They won't notice at all." 

"Wait. I doubt that. You are the second son that they wanted. They must pay some attention to you. I mean they cast me aside for you. Also, if you are supposed to be there then don't you think that they will be looking for you?" 

"No. Like I said. No one will care if I am a no show at my own feast. Besides if Frigga mentions it then they might spend hardly a moment looking or dismiss it as one of my pranks." 

"Alright then. I will go with you. Also, I am going to show you something handy that you can do if you possess any shadow magic." she said with a look full of mischief. Even more so than his when he is up to something. Loki smiles and they open the door and walk out but before she exits the threshold of her door she seems to turn into a shadow and melt into the shadows that are left by the torch lights in the halls of the castle. 

"You are correct. That is a nifty little trick for one who cannot tolerate the light or risk being caught." and with that, he made himself invisible. From the shadows, he heard something of a chuckle. and they made their way to the dining room. When they got there, it looked like a party was in full swing. Thor and the Allfather were laughing gaily while Frigga seemed to be looking for someone. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were merrily drinking and cheering on Volstagg who was chugging directly from a barrel of mead. Loki looked on in disgust at the party meant for him going on without him. Aeris looked at his expression and smiled. 

'You know, we could always have a little fun.' he heard in his head and looked to the wall where he saw the silhouette of his sister. 

'What kind of fun are you implying?'

'We are invisible at a party and I would love to show you a party trick I borrowed from a book of Midgardian myths.'

'Be my guest.' Loki smirked.

Aeris smirked wickedly, became a physical form again and began to chant words to a spell. Soon a golden apple formed in her hands. She whispered "ΤΗΙ ΚΑΛΛΙΣΤΗΙ" (tei kallistei) to the apple and that became the inscription she then let it slip from her fingers and down her black nightgown and it began to roll into the middle of the room where Loki saw a wave of magic leave the apple. Then all the women in the room began to fight. Loki's eyes grew wide as all the women but his mother began to fight for the apple. The men in the room were baffled as to what was going on, and began to break up the fight but were immediately repelled. The women fought until it was between Sif and Amora, the goddess of love and beauty. Aeris signaled to Loki, who was doubled over in silent laughter, to show up to his own feast and play exactly what he was in this case, innocent. Loki nodded and teleported away to come from the main doors. He walked in not a minute later.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I- What happened in here?" He said as if he didn't already know. 

"Loki! Did you do this?" the Allfather bellowed. 

"No father. I have been holed up in the gardens with a book until now. I neglected to watch the time. I apologize for being late."

"Well, then you can help fix this anyway, being a user of magic." 

"This looks like a Midgardian myth that I read once. Let me see the apple." He looked at the two women bickering and tugging on the apple.

"How did it resolve this?" 

"If the inscription on the apple is the same as in the myth then I know what to do. If not then I will make a decision as I see fit." Loki said calmly. 

The apple is held forth by Sif who snatches it from Amora. Loki reads the inscription. 

"It seems that it says "To the fairest." This all depends on whom I find most beautiful." Loki sniggers. 

"Brother, you and I both know that this is a nigh impossible decision." Thor laughs, winking at the two women. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki sees Aeris gagging and he uses all of his restraint not to laugh.

"No actually. It really isn't. One would have to be a fool to not see the obvious choice." Loki says proudly. Walking over to where his mother sits, he holds out the apple. "Mother, the apple is yours."

"Thank you, my son," Frigga says smiling as she takes the apple and embraces her son. 

"Now, this is supposed to be a party! Let's be merry!" Loki shouts. The crowd cheers and soon everyone is back to dancing and eating, the spell broken. Aeris has already stolen some food while the pandemonium was going on and was happily eating in the shadows. Loki quickly created an illusion of himself and went to meet her. 

"That was fun." She said between mouthfuls of food.

"Yes it was, and don't speak with your mouth full. Or chew with your mouth open." Loki says absently. Frigga is looking at her two dark children speak quietly while Loki's clone drinks and socializes with the crowd of people. She raises an eyebrow at her son. She nods them over and Loki shakes his head. 

"Is that your mother calling you?" Aeris asks.

"She is your mother too, and no that is our mother calling us."

"You may call her your mother but I don't know her well enough to call her anything but Queen."

"Stop being bitter, you are going to have to get used to us eventually. And besides, Odin has been wondering what it would be like to have a daughter."

"I doubt it, or they would not have abandoned me in the first place. And besides, imagine his reaction if he knew he had one and missed her growing up."

"He would weep."

"Maybe I should expose myself. I would pay good money for that." 

They chuckled. 

" You should wait. Tomorrow is Thor's coronation as king and I already have something planned. Why not be introduced the same day. I can make arrangements." Loki said slyly

"What kind of plans?"

"I am going to lead Jotuns into the banquet throne room while the coronation is going. You can kill the Frost Giants and then you steal the day away from the Allfather and Thor. Better yet, then while the old man and my oaf of a brother are baffled by your appearance I shall announce you myself." 

Aeris smiled so widely, Loki thought her cheeks would split. "Let's do it."

"I forgot to ask, what is your domain? I am the god of Mischief, Lies, Wolves, Snakes etc."

"I am the goddess of Chaos, Dischord, and Shadow. I thrive on chaos. It makes my magic stronger. " 

They look at each other and smile evilly. They just became the best partners in crime to ever exist. After the festivities were over they went their separate ways to bed. 

 

In the morning, Aeris woke up. Which was very strange but she felt good. She didn't take any chances by opening the curtains, though. She got up and bathed then hurriedly put on an intricate black gown that she had saved if she was to leave her chamber ever. It was a black gown with a long sheer train, a floor length skirt, empire waist with a corset type bodice with silver detailings. She slipped on a gauzy veil and a black platinum tiara set with sapphires. She put her hair in a chignon and pinned the veil in with black pearl clips. she chose a choker dripping with sapphires. After putting on gloves that went to where the sleeves of the gown stopped, she faded into shadow and traveled that way to the throne room where the coronation was in full swing. 

"Do you, Thor, swear to protect the nine realms?"

"I swear."

"And do you so swear to rule with honor and dignity and protect those whom over you rule?"

"I- Father watch out!"

Aeris took this as her cue. She appeared in front of her "Father" and summoned black magic to her hands and two arcs of black lightning shot from her upturned, spread palms and burned a two-foot hole into the chests of four frost giants. They fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"You have saved my life!" Odin said, "Who are you?" 

"That, father, is my sister. Aeris Odinsdottir. She is the daughter who was born before our mother had me that you cast out." Loki stated loudly for the crowd to hear. A collective gasp is heard.

"Not possible."

"Very possible, Your Highness," Aeris said smoothly and prayed that she would not be harmed by the light as she took off her veil. As she took off her veil, facing her family a blank look and then a look of guilt, wonder, and then horror. Odin looked like he was about to faint while Thor simply fell to his knees in shock. Frigga simply looked at her daughter with a smile. One that Aeris did not return. She looked at them all bored and the looked at the crowd. 

"So, what do you have to say to me? One who was unwanted by their parents and forced to abscond. I cast a spell to that none of you would remember me. I did it because I was not wanted. So what have you to say to me? The one who saved the Allfather today." She shouted to the crowd. Simultaneously they all knelt to her. She smiled a smile that they had seen before on the raven haired prince. Thor had stood up.

"Sister, I thank you for saving my as well as our father's life. But why did you wait until now to show up to your family and to the public?"

"First, you do not have the right to call me "sister". Second, I was under the impression that I was an unwanted wretch who was handed off to a servant until I grew old enough to realize that I was not seen as something desirable. I was unwanted so I did "our" parents a favor. I stayed away. They wanted another prince and they got one. Loki found me and cut out my stitches so that I could eat and speak again. He talked to me and we have had our time together. I know him. He is much like me. You I know not. Your father I know not. Your mother I know not. I know my brother." Aeris said bitterly. 

"Stitches?" Frigga said in a shrill voice.

"Surprise, surprise. After all this time someone finally asks. If you must know, then when I was a small child in the care of the servant that you placed me with, I made the most unfortunate mistake of running into a nobleman. He smacked me, I protested saying that I was your child, and he took it as sass and a lie and sewed my lips closed. I took that as the last straw. I was done with people." Aeris said with a nasty sneer. 

The crowd gasps again. Odin notices this time and promptly shoos them away. 

 

Loki was internally dying of laughter.


End file.
